Star Wars The Force Awakens
by Mezita
Summary: Lyra Solo, was a Padawan when her brother massacred the Jedi Temple. That made her suppress the Force. Now looking for her uncle Luke Skywalker, her Force awakens and she will have to face her brother and First Order to save the one hope of finding her uncle and perhaps put her back on the path of the Force.


**Hi, i am back and with a few changes. What happens is that i've watched Force Awakens a few times again together with Last Jedi, and i couldn't find more purpose or any way of liking her again. Because of that Lyra is the protagonist and main factor of this new trilogy. Some things may change especially beacuse i know people hate Mary Sue kind of main character. So i hope you enjoy it and i am sorry that i have to start again.**

* * *

Jakku, a barren planet, with few inhabitants and where an important clue was hidden. So on that cold, starry night, two X-Wings were parked in one of the planet's settlements.

It was a relatively quiet night, with a droid of white color and orange stripes, rolling from side to side waiting for his friends. All was well until his sensors perceived a movement in the atmosphere of the planet, causing him to warn more than quickly his friends.

Already inside a tent relatively far from the others, was an old friend of the Princess, or rather, General Organa. It was Lor San Tekka, the keeper of the newest clue to the galactic's last Jedi, Luke Skywalker. He handed a small leather bag to a man, a pilot. At her side was a young woman, some years younger than the man, who looked thirty years up, also pilots. Her name was Lyra, Lyra Solo, or Organa as she liked to be called. The young woman who was staring intently at the sack could not stop bothering with a sense of 'intrusion', as if she was feeling something more that she could not see but feel. Like an ancient Padawan, this feeling was familiar to her, but it could not be, for since the destruction of the Temple she ceased to feel the Force in her or in any other being.

"This will begin to make things right. I've traveled too far, and seen too much, to ignore the despair in the galaxy. Without the Jedi, there can be no balance in the Force."

"Well, because of you now we have a chance. The General's been after this for a long time." Poe, the pilot in his late thirties, spoke.

"Indeed. My mother will love to see this in person."

"Lyra! You know we use the official title of General on missions."

"And you know I do not care, she's my mother after all."

Lor San Tekka laughs it. "To me, my child, she's royalty."

"She certainly is." Lyra smiled proudly.

The moment was interrupted by BB-8 entering the tent anxiously and beeping several times. Lyra and Poe understanding the droid looked at each other knowing that a confrontation could be immediate.

"What is it?"asked Lor San Tekka.

"We've got company." Said Lyra serious.

The trio plus the droid went out night to see the invaders. Poe took a quadnoculars to see the situation more closely. And he did not like what he saw. Lights on the horizon, enemy ships, perhaps signifying the presence of Kylo Ren. Lyra felt more and more other presences in the place, but one stood out. It was _him_.

Poe turned and exchanged nervous glances with the girl and turned his attention to the older man.

"You have to hide."

"You have to leave! Especially you, my child. Go!"

Poe does not hesitate to stand still and starts to run, but Lyra found herself in conflict as she left the man who would once again give hope to her mother behind. He noticed that and put a hand on her shoulder.

"My child, don't worry, my time has come but not yours. Yours is only beginning."

"Lyra!" Poe screamed in an emergency. This time the girl ran to find her friend and droid. Armed villagers were already taking positions of defense, Lyra was looking at the innocent people, feeling guilty for bringing the enemy to their doors. Wind took over the spot, the ship had parked, stormtroopers coming out of it and firing, causing the people to shoot back.

Lyra and her friends came to the two parked X-Wings, preparing to escape.

"Come on, BB-8! Hurry!"

As Poe straightened the droid in its passenger seat, Lyra had already boarded the ship and was about to leave. But as she turned aside she saw her friend being hit by enemy shots. They would not be able to escape. Using the artillery of the ship, the girl begins to shoot against the two stormtroopers before being also hit by them, using its last shot defeating them.

Swearing, Lyra went downstairs and went after her friend, who was now analyzing the damage.

"Do not even try, the two X-Wings were properly damaged, Poe. We're stuck here!"

The girl who was already engaging her weapon was stopped by Poe and taken behind the rock for protection.

"BB-8 come here."

The droid saw a small old artifact and opened its multi-reader, enveloping it.

"What was that?" asked Lyra, confused.

"You need to go with BB-8." Poe turned toward her with his clear brown eyes determined.

"What?! I am not going to leave you here!"

"You must or all of this will be in vain! And no way in Hell, that I am leaving you come with me! You are the General's daughter, Luke Skywalker's niece and the last Padawan, you would be the most valuable thing for them."

Seeing the indecision in the girl's light brown eyes, the pilot took her hand.

"I will come back for you. Or do you think I will let you have BB-8 for yourself?"

The girl laughed with tears in her eyes.

"Now go, little princess."

And with one last look in the eyes of her companion, Lyra turned toward BB-8, which beeped in confusion and ran in the opposite direction to the fight. The droid turned toward the owner, undecided.

"Come on, BB-8!" The pilot shouted, causing the droid to go toward her.

Poe found himself sad and worried about separating himself from his pair of friends, but he knew they would be all right. Except for the people around him who were attacked. So he set himself into action by shooting every trooper he encountered.

Lyra and BB-8 were already a good distance away from the fight when the girl stopped. It was _him_ , Ben or rather, _Kylo Ren_. She felt the familiar presence, strong and imposing. Something happened, her gaze turned to the light of the fire that painted the village and the sky, orange. For a moment she wanted to come back, confront him, but the droid beeped for her attention. It was true, she should continue doing what Poe said, for the good of all. Then she ran again and from far away screams were shrouded in the wind.

Calm returned to hover under the pair. Lyra felt no more, her eyes staring into the darkness, getting used to it and seeing the desert landscape better. Her steps were followed by the droid who seemed determined to get somewhere. This place, which did not know where it was.

In a few hours, the dark sky was gradually painted red, bringing with it sunlight. Neither tiredness nor despair struck them both, for only the hope of seeing again the friend dear, Poe, plus the idea of returning to the base of the resistance were gas enough not to stop.

It was almost night again and the fatigue was already beating the girl, but the droid did not notice the decrease of walking of his friend and when he saw was already out of sight, from afar the pilot could hear nervous beeps, it was BB- 8 and certainly was angry at someone, because she never saw the droid cursing so much.

When climbing one of the dunes, there was the droid in a net tied in an animal, with its owner on top. Certainly the young Lyra has traveled this galaxy a great deal, especially after other resistance against the First Order, but never that she had seen this kind of animal and those people of the desert who were capturing her friend.

So her immediate reaction was to pull her blaster from her waist and point in the direction of the creature.

"Release him, now!"

A language came out of the creature's mouth, but it was not a language known to her. Gradually she was approaching the BB-8, but the creature on the animal pointed a spear type at her, causing her to retreat. The droid flicked on alert.

"Calm down, BB. I'll let you go. Release it and lower the spear, do you understand me?"

But the words that were intoned in high intonation made the girl realize that he did not even understand her, much less listen to her. Then, past diplomacy, the girl shot once, causing the creature to fall from the beast. BB-8 beeped worried about the girl's action.

"Do not worry, I think no one's heard. Now stop moving, I'll fix your antenna."

The antenna that was crooked, was repaired by the pilot putting it back in the head of the droid.

"Now it's perfect." The droid beeped in gratitude. But the girl raised her eyes and realized that one more day was going, and nothing to find a city or an outpost. And not to worry, the pilot pretended to be well, when in fact she was fatiguing. Needed to find a place and soon. The girl did not know, but BB-8 noticed her concern and rushed forward. Lyra soon ran behind shouting for the droid to stop, but he continued until he found a dune below, a fallen AT-AT, abandoned. Probably destroyed in battle.

"Look what we got here? It seems we have somewhere to rest BB-8. It is safe, isolated. I think it pays. Good job." The droid beeped proudly. She had no supplies, but the place was enough for a break, which Lyra needed most now. And staring at the stars in the night sky, the girl wondered how her mother would be or worse, Poe.

* * *

 **Guys i am sorry if anything regarding the Force is wrong, but i still find quite hard to understand it, especially beacuse i am still a fan of first trip, lol! I hope you enjoyed it and see you soon ;)!**

 **Ps.: If any of you are an Iron Man fan, please go to my poll. I would like very much your opinion on this new idea that came up to me!**


End file.
